When you drop
by TheWinterRebel
Summary: Lt Winter has survived the war and all it brought. There next mission is soon, they've prepared and done the research but something is a miss, something that could either save them or kill the one he loves
1. Chapter 1

When you drop…

 **AN-So this is my first story please give some feedback if you do that sort of thing. Anyway onto chapter 1.**

 **Chapter 1**

Everyone on board of the ship UNSC Achilles was asleep, all except one. This individual was Benjamin winter also known by his squad as Lt or Lieutenant Winter by his peers. This individual had seen all the universe could throw at him and survived. Insurrectionist, survived those, the covenant, survived those, the flood, survived those but only through sheer luck and the forerunners i.e knights, crawlers and the absolute flying pains, the watchers. Yes, he's survived all of those but the universe has more in store it seems.

The black void was all one could see from the starboard view port aboard the UNCS Achilles and that was currently occupied the eyes of . Although to passers-by it would seem as if he was just staring but in reality he was deep in the recesses of his mind thinking back to the beginning of the human-covenant war. He was 18 when he was conscripted into the marines and shipped off to fight a war everyone knew about. At the age of 23 he was especially picked by the higher ups to go into ODST training and within 6 months he was a fully-fledged helljumper with the rank of staff sergeant. Now at the age of 30 he had done of 3 dozen combat drops and 1 dozen put his metal coffin into the middle of a warzone.

His squad consisted of him, Myers, Maser and the newbie Reese. Myers and Maser were both female and highly skilled killers with nearly as many combat drops as him and a stubborn attitude to add to their mean ODST demeanour. The newbie was a different story altogether. This rookie (not the rookie from halo 3ODST) was green by ODST standards but a veteran by marine corps standards but that made Winter a god damn god.

He was snapped back to reality by a presence behind him. He turned around and was met by Maser. Her hair was dishevelled and her clothing scruffy. She wore a crumpled t-shirt and shorts with the helljumper emblem on the side. He smiled as his set upon her and she returned it. Winter had engaged in a relationship with Maser a year back after they both shared an interest in each other. This led to a teasing from the other two members of their squad and a good laugh later on.

"what are you still doing up?" she questioned whilst coming over to stand by his side and look out the viewport.

"Couldn't sleep so I came out here looking for some peace but it looks like peace may have just found me." He replied whilst planting a kiss on the top her head to which she snuggled into his side.

"Come on, we'll go back to your quarters and get some sleep there. Sound like a plan?" she proposed the idea to him and he thought about it for a while before finally replying," oh go on then but you only do this because you like sleeping in my bed as its comfier than the ones that you sleep on". It was because of his rank that Winter was given an officers quarters with a huge bed and a comfy mattress by army standards. They began the short walk to the cabin in comfortable silence enjoying just being in each other's company and listening to the soft footfalls on the metal surface.

Once they had reached the cabin, the doors slid open and in they walked, Maser slowly pulling Winter towards the bed and then pulled him on top of her so that they were inches apart. He moved so that she could lay against his chest and he could put his arms around her midsection and their they lay until Winter could hear her breathing slow to a steady rhythm signalling she had fallen asleep and he wasn't far behind lulled to sleep by the soft hum of the ships engines.

 **AN again. So yeah chapter 1 guys please review leave some feedback. I have an idea as to what I should do next but any suggestions would be much appreciated. Stay tuned for chapter 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 of WYD

**When You Drop CH.2**

 **Characters:**

· 

· 

· 

· 

· **Cpt. Blade**

 **On with the chapter.**

'BEEP, BEEP'

The blazing sound of his communicator was what greeted him that morning. Groaning and attempting to sit up was what made him remember that he wasn't alone in his room. His left arm was pinned under the sleeping form of Maser but somehow the beeping had failed to wake her up. Remembering that his radio piece was going off he put in his ear and accepted the call. "Lieutenant Winter here go ahead." " This is Captain Blade here. Report to the bridge ASAP for briefing on your next mission." "I'll be there in 10" cutting off the transmission, he focused on the task at hand waking up the body next to him. He tried shaking, poking and just attempting to remove his left arm from under her. When all that failed another way popped into his head. Putting on his best drill sergeant voice he shouted "UP AND AT IT SOLDIER TIMES A WASTING" she was up and attention before he even finished. Her hair was dishevelled and her clothes scruffy. It took her moment to realise she was in an officers cabin and who with before shooting the laughing Lieutenant a dirty look. "I hate you sometimes" she muttered playfully before leaving and returning to her own quarters.

Deciding now was the time to move, Winter began to make his way to the bridge. Pressing a button for the bridge on the nearest elevator he walked inside and waited as the lift ascended 3 floors and stopped on the 4th. He stepped out and looked around, the bridge crew was busy moving about various stations and terminals and in the centre sat the holographic table that was currently projecting a station orbiting the planet Thymus. Captain Blade stood at the edge of this table, tablet in hand with his eyebrows furrowed. Walking up to him Lieutenant Winter stopped and saluted. "at ease soldier."

"Sir, ready for your briefing ." Lieutenant Winter said whilst lowering his hand to his side.

"This is Sparta Station orbiting planet Thymus. Latest information says that station was being used for mining and excavation but went dark after an unknown slip space signature appeared 4 miles away from the station. Reports say that phantoms belonging to brutes AND pelicans belonging to the insurrection launched from the ship and boarded the station. My guess is the brutes are after the stations latest find, some form of forerunner device and needed the insurrectionists to locate it. Your mission is to board the station via HEV pods and eliminate all hostiles within. Attempt to avoid all destruction of property within the station and check your targets Intel says there are civvies mixed in within the insurrectionists. Brutes seem to have holed up in the control room and the device is with them. You'll have elite support on this op so check your targets any aggression towards them will be left on this ship. You and another team member are to greet them in the in the hanger bay after lunch so be ready we've got to look good for humanity."

"Is that all sir"

"Yes it is for now, further Intel will be made available to you when it is available to us you'll know what we know and also you'll have a pelican on station for evac once the missions complete their callsign is thunder 2-1. Dismissed."

"Sir." Saluting one last time, turning around on the spot and making his way back to the elevator he punched the button for the recreation room restricted to hell jumpers only and since there was only 8 on the ship and 4 were already on a different op on Thymus's surface his squad had the room all to themselves to plan the op. Activating his comm unit linked to the squad "Alright new op has been given to us in want all of you down in the recreation room in 15 minutes. Lt out." Arriving on the floor he set about programing the holotable to display the station with all the latest intel and then waited for his squad to arrive. The first was Reese who looked like the call had gotten him out of bed his blonde hair stuck up in tufts and his clothes were creased in all manner of ways. He walked out of the elevator and sleepily saluted his Lt before collapsing on the nearest sofa and going back to sleep. Maser and Myers arrived soon after together their wet hair indicating they'd both had a shower prior the coming to the meeting. Saluting and moving over to the table Internet observed that Maser was still mad about that morning due to the scowl she was currently wearing when ever she looked at him. He'd have to fix that problem soon.

"All right squad here's the situation" the abrupt start led to an abrupt end of Reese's sleep and he moved over to the table. "Sparta Station is currently being held by brute and insurrectionists a like. All workers are either KIA or being held hostage. Our mission is to insert here." He pointed at a section of the hologram which lit up red to show the insertion point. "Via HEV pods and move upwards towards the command centre where the brutes are apparently holding some forerunner device that we are to secure for ONI. We will have a pelican on station codename thunder 2-1. They are for evac and intelligence support. Also we will have elite support on this op so in order for them to drop in our first task should be to secure the nearest hanger to our drop point here (he pointed at the hanger about halfway up the station with square doors big enough to fit a frigate inside) and move from there. All clear?" "Sir yes sir." "also I have to meet the elite squad commander and I need someone to be my second and that second is gonna be you Reese." Reese instantly paled. "Me sir? Why me?"

"Experience. Myers get the gear together and Maser check the pods over make sure they will go through the hull of that station and won't blow up on impact."

All the squad members set about doing their assigned tasks whilst Reese moved to get into some more...presentable clothing. Winters decide a shower was in order before he did anything else and so he set out towards the male shower blocks.

 **Sorry Guys for the late uploads schools and exams are getting in the way of my schedule but starting May/June time i should be uploading weekly for now though its gonna have to be when i can. I'm putting Task Force Raiders on hold to focus on this story. I promise I'll continue it when I can. Oh and one more thing d you guys want a sequel to go along with this or TFR? If so please do leave a comment.**

 **Anyway TWR is outta here until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

He exited the block with trousers on, no top and a towel around his neck. He walked to his room and dumped the towel on his bed. He moved over to the closet sat in a corner and picked out his dress uniform. Putting on he found the collar was stiff from years of not being worn, he was surprised it still fit him so well. His badges gleamed over his left breast, medals to show the many accomplishments of his time in the forces. He had told Reese to put his on and meet him in the hanger at 1200 hours, the time was currently 1130 hours so he had time to go to the mess hall and grab breakfast whilst they still served it before they switched it out for lunch. Entering the mess he moved towards the tea machine and put two sugars into a cup along with a tea bag. He then put it under one of the many nozzles and pressed a button. Hot water spilled into his cup filling it up ¾ worth and then filled the rest with milk. Grabbing a spoon he set his cup on a window table and moved back to grab some toast. The bread on the ship was the rehydrated stuff and wasn't as good but it was all he needed. Moving back to his seat he began munching on his breakfast and sipping his tea. Out the corner of his eye he saw the rest of his squad enter with Reese in his dress uniform. They moved to grab their own breakfast and joined him at his table before they settle into a contempt silence.

1200 rolled up and Winter signalled for Reese to follow. They moved towards the hanger following the many signs on the floor. Marines moved to the sides to allow them through. Eventually they arrived in the hanger where they waited, Winter looking out into the void of space through the hanger windows and Reese playing some kind of game on one of the tablets. Eventually in the distance he saw a slipspace rupture and the sleek grey hull of a sanghielle ship gracefully flew into view. He saw a shape fly out of a hanger and move towards the ship, eventually he saw it was a lich with the colours of the swords of sanghelious. It flew into the hanger and settled on the deck. Reese stood up and together they moved towards the doors. A hiss was heard and one of the side doors opened and out stepped a single elite. This one was smaller than most, broader hips too yet it wore the armour of a zealot.

Stepping forward Winter addressed the elite before him. " Hello I'm Lieutenant Winter and this is Private Reese and you are?"

" Risa'Hamanee of the Arbiters guard."

" A pleasure to meet you Risa. I've been told to brief you on the current situation and then to cooperate with you in order to solve the situation at hand if you'd follow me I'll take you to a briefing room."

Winter made to move and heard the heavy footsteps of the elite behind him and assumed that Reese was bringing up the rear. They began moving down the many corridors that made up the UNSC Achilles and into a single room with a holotable in the middle.

"Devin, schematics of the station if you would." The station popped up on the holotable with many readings and numbers. "we will be inserting here at precisely 2300 tonight via SOIEV pods. From there we will move to the hanger eliminating any and all hostiles in our way. Once at the hanger we will clear it in order for your squads to land however you choose. After that it's a simple sweep and clear up to the control centre where this object is being held. We will breach and clear and retrieve the object whilst your forces deal with the brutes and their chieftain."

Risa just nodded and examined the schematics some more before turning to Winter and addressing him. " That is fine plan human and I will do as you order for now also may my forces stay on this ship?"

" They may we have temporary accommodation set up for you and your forces if you would like to follow Reese he will show you."

Reese turned to the door and began moving towards the elites accommodation. Winters sighed and began moving out of the room and towards his accommodation. Halfway there a sudden weight on his back caused him to stumble and stop, looking behind him he found Liz Maser on his back in a piggyback style and so he grabbed her legs and carried on walking all the while ignoring the strange looks from marines and crewman. Once in the room he dropped Maser on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Hmmm haven't done this in a while now have we?" came the seductive and lust filled voice from beneath him.

"No we haven't. How about we have some training on it hmm?" Winter replied whilst pulling her form fitting top over her head and through it on the floor. Her breasts jiggled as the top went over them and he could already see her Nipples were hard with lust.

"let's do that". Came the reply and a moment later a moan escaped her lips as lips met the tips of her D cup breasts. Her hands made a move to remove his top followed by his trousers where a tent had already formed. Soon her own trousers where removed and darkening spot could be seen on her underwear. A hand moved down to caress that spot and well you can guess what happened after ;-).

2 hours later Winter appeared from his room leaving a sleeping Maser on the bed. He had a mission to prepare himself for and he knew the rest of the squad had prepared there armour and weapons earlier. He moved towards the drop bays where he would find his armour in a locker under his name. The move through the halls was a peaceful one with most of the ships marine compliment in the hangers doing drills. Although he didn't need to follow the signs he did all the way to drop bay and waited as the doors confirmed his identity and let him in. His locker was to the right of the entrance and there he moved to using his fingerprint on the pad to unlock the locker. His armour was on a stand all laid out for him. First he pulled out his metal combat boots making sure they were still sturdy and put a quick coat of polish on although he probably didn't need to as they would be dirty again soon enough. Next he moved to his shin, knee and thigh guards giving them a once over making sure they would suffice for the upcoming battle. There were many scratches and grooves from years of sliding into to cover or being hit by debris in fact all of his armour looked like that. He could see the faded straps of blue paint that had remained on there since boot camp. Seeing the parts would do nicely, he stowed them away also noting his pistol holders were attached. Next up was his belt and chest pieces. His belt had all his pouches for ammo he needed and his clips for grenades. His chest piece was also blue with a long groove running diagonally across it a souvenir from an all to close run in with an energy sword. There were two magazine pouches also attached to his chest piece for a little extra ammo. Satisfied he put them back and made to grab his shoulder pauldrons but stopped as he saw something on the shelf of his locker. It was his mp3 player and speakers a relic from the 21st century but it had some damn good tunes on. Picking it up he scrolled down the list until he found a song he liked. It was _Friction_ by _imagine dragons_. The music being played out the speakers set a rhythm for him as he pulled out the rest of the armour ad looked it over ending with his helmet. The black visor stared back at him as he gazed at it then flipped it over and placed it on his head checking the VISR worked which it did. Removing it he placed on the bench next to him and pulled out his weapons. A BR55 or battle rifle was the first to be pulled out, stripped, oiled and reassembled. He had had this rifle since new Mombasa and preferred it to the ones currently in service. More accurate and stable. Plus over his time he'd acquired many attachments to for it such as 90 round drum mags, laser pointer, 6x zoom and a suppressor. Winter was all about stealth in most operations and so he had an assortment of knives in his locker all the same sort of shape but all different metals. His favourite was Damascus steel knife that had a black blade and a black handle. It sat in a holster on his left shoulder pads, it was easier to reach and then slice like that. His pistols were next. His pistols were painted each black as his armour but at the end of the barrel there was a wolf painted with its maw open the top and bottom jaw above and below the muzzle. It was painted on either side and on both pistols, it was what made his weapons stand out. Each had a laser pointer underneath the barrel, an extended mag that held 34 rounds and a full auto/semi auto selection switch. These two beauties could put a lot of fire down on the run and more efficiently than a single BR could. The time was 1600, 7 hours till drop and operation start. They were ready and he knew it. Suddenly the doors opened and Winter's head snapped to the sound as Risa stepped in looking around before finally settling her gaze on him. Amber eyes bore into dark brown ones. Winter was the first to speak,

"There something you need?" it wasn't meant to come out hostile but Winter just could never get used to Elites as allies.

"Ummm yes I was hoping you could help with something, your comrade, Reese I believe, he seems to have picked a fight with some of the ships crew and I'm worried it will escalate quickly if you do not intervene." There was worry in her voice and it was odd but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was. Sighing anyway he put his pistols in the holsters on his armour, closed it and followed Risa to Reese's location. That kid was gonna get it from him and the captain of the ship but first he would make sure they all got scoff before he boxed his ears in.

 **AU: Hope you guys enjoy if you want to leave a review then please do or email or pm if you want to be a beta reader.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH.4**

With Risa in front and leading the way, Winter made his way through the ships corridors to where the problem was taking place. To be completely honest he was passed that Reese had to go get into some form of trouble right before a mission.

He knew they were close because he could her ethereal furious yelling of what he assumed was a marine gunnery sergeant. If that guy was yelling at his guy then there'd be trouble. But as he turned the corner he saw Reese leant against a pillar and an engineer standing at attention with a very red face and yelling all sorts are the tech. Honestly Winter wasn't interested in what was being said to the tech so he just signalled to Reese for him to come over and explain. "Explain what happens."

"well" Reese began "we were just coming back from the Elites current accommodation when this guy shouted 'WTF IS A SPLIT JAW DOING ON THIS SHIP!' my immediate response was to tell him to show them some respect they'd killed more brutes than that guy had picked up girls. This led to his getting pissed and lunging at me. Unfortunately Gunny saw this and instantly ripped him a knew one I just stood and watched. That's all sir." Reese explained.

"well then ok it's not as bad as I first thought. Ok Reese go get some scoff and tell the others to meet me in the drop bay in 1 hour. Mission times have changed we drop in two hours so I went everybody ready by then." Winter explained.

"Sir what's caused this sudden bump up in mission time?" questioned Reese.

"Brutes have began executing civilians and command wants this problem solved before it gets any worse." Replied Winter. Reese just nodded and went to find his squad mates. As for Winter well he decided he didn't have anywhere in mind so he'd go and get into his armour ready for when his squad mates arrived.

The walk back was uneventful all the way to the launch bays. The door slid open and Winter moved over to his locker. The plate in the front said 'Lt. ' he still had one from when it said 'Sgt. ' from harvest and the first contact with the covenant. Opening up the locker he was presented by his armour ( the odst armour in this story is that from Halo 3 odst not the crappy versions from 4 or 5) all cleaned and ready. Removing his clothes and putting on his underskirt he began attaching the pieces one by one in a revised manner. Within 10 minutes he was ready apart from his helmet which sat on the bench next to him. Next he came ammo and so he opened up the launch bays armoury and began filling his pouches with all the ammo he would need. 5 90 round magazines, 3 32 round magazines and 8 clips for his pistols 4 for each. Also he attached 2 fragmentation grenades to his belt and as well as a 6 C12 charges in a backpack nearby. Standard MRE'S and water was next and he was done all he had to do now was wait for his squad to show up.

Not an hour later they appeared fully fed and ready to cause havoc. " alright squad you know the drill suit up and gear up. We drop in 15." Winter informed his squad. They just nodded and did what they were required to. Now might be as good as ever to go over the squads roles. So there's Winter, Squad leader and stealth expert prefers knives to guns then there's Reese he's the sharpshooter can hit an elite in a banshee cockpit from 2.5 miles away only 0.5 behind the record which of course was held by a Spartan. Maser well she's the demolitions expert can tell what you'll need and how much to pretty much blow anything up I know weird choice for a girlfriend. Then there was Myer's she was the tech whiz can hack anything given less than a minute. Give her more and she'll think you insulting her. She's upgraded anything that the UNSC owned. Helmets? The visor can now see targets through walls makes for easy breaches. So that's the squad.

The squad themselves were ready and waiting weapons slung over their shoulders and armour on. Reese had a silenced SMG and a sniper over his shoulder with 5 round magazines strapped to his body. Maser had a shotgun on her back and an normal SMG on her hip she had explosive shells on bandolier on her chest. Explosive rounds definitely shredded brute flesh once their armour or shield had popped. Myer's had DMR with a infra red scope and a silenced magnum on her hip. " ok squad orders are as follows. Infiltrate the station and eliminate any and all forces between our landing zone and the hanger. After the elites land then we move on the command centre where we believe the leader of the Brutes and the device we are sent to obtain are. Got it?"

"Yes sir" his squad replied in unison. "Good into your pods." His squad moved to their respective pods each storing their weapons and climbing in. "Wolf 1 ready. Squad sound off" Winter spoke into his headset.

"Wolf 2 ready."

"Wolf 3 ready."

"Wolf 4 ready." Was his reply.

"Good beginning launch sequence 30 seconds until drop." A timer appeared at the top left of his HUD countdown from 30. He loved this bit. The exhilaration from being launched into space in a metal box, the force that was felt as the launch mechanism fired his pod out the hole in the bottom of the ship. Oh he was ready.

3, 2, 1... Thump there wad the jolt to signal his pod had launched successfully.

 **AN- Sorry for not publishing in a while, exams were a pain and time consuming but now I'm finished hopefully I'll be uploading more often**


End file.
